


Spring Time

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Blood Kink, Breeding, Claiming, Death, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, the first official day of spring, he would wake up, and dread looking in the mirror. His ears and tail had reappeared. And would stay until the end of autumn. How troublesome. This is why he grew fond of winter. And they were both sensitive, he can’t even describe how hard it is to sit with the tail, let alone sleep normally with his ears going whack. Don’t even get him started on showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Time

Finch hated spring, one people where always lovey and dovey, gifts bought. Two, it was still a bit chilled. Three, the internet was overrun with ‘cute’ kittens, horses, and puppies.

_Egh._

And came the fact, that Mr. Finch wasn’t completely as normal, biological, as he’s led on. Ever since a child, he knew he wasn’t normal. His mother had made him wear all sorts of hats when he was in school, kids asked, teacher didn’t question. By high school, whenever he wore a hat, and the teachers let him, the other kids would start a riot. Why couldn’t they wear hats? They made fun of him for having ‘special priorities,’ did they even know what that meant?

Harold scoffed, by the time he was out of college; he knew the science between his species. His mother was pure human, his father, not so much. Harold was never raised around his father; his mother didn’t talk about him much. Apparently, things had gone awry between the families.

Every morning, the first official day of spring, he would wake up, and dread looking in the mirror. His ears and tail had reappeared. And would stay until the end of autumn. How troublesome. This is why he grew fond of winter. And they were both sensitive, he can’t even describe how hard it is to sit with the tail, let alone sleep normally with his ears going whack. Don’t even get him started on showers.

Finch growled curses toward his father as he picked out his suit for today, methodically putting it on, carefully. Making sure each piece did its best to cover his tail; the jacket ultimately did the trick. He couldn’t wear his tail in his pants; the pressure around it was too much. His ears where a different story, they were smaller than most, so easily clipped back within his hair. The problem was they were white as snow, not the brown of his hair. And sensitive, the clip hurt, but he did his best to learn to ignore it. Frowning as he would pick out a hat. He’d tried dying them brown once, but it had burnt so badly, that he cried for a week whenever they were even brushed.

Once dressed, he grabbed an old ball cap from the depths of his closet, this safe hose sporting a SeaHawks cap. He really should buy more hats, Mr. Reese was sure to raise questions.

-

Reese awoke with a start, eyes focusing on the ceiling. Great, spring time. Hello animal mutations.

He frowned, sitting up, running a hand through partially greying hair, fingers catching the two triangle ears perched on his head, they were greying as well, but still sleek and black. The fur was soft, and as he felt his tail swoosh behind him on its own accord, he sighed and drags himself out of bed. Heading over toward the shower, he needed time to think.

By the time the shower was done, the whole room was fogged up; he’d forgotten to flick on the fan. He glared at himself in the dampened mirror, his eyes heightened, smell doubled, and skin sensitive. He hated becoming a wolf, he had these _urges_. To protect, to fight, to prove his dominance, and to _claim_.

Quickly dressing, covering up his tanned and scared skin, he flicked his ears back and pinned them to his hair, the color blending in perfectly. He had to be careful of his smile today, people would think he was a think he was a vampire. His tail was a bitch to hide, long and fluffy, he would have to wrap it around his waist, and pray that his shirt and jacket would hold it in. At least it had its advantages. Extra strength, smell, sight. He was a pro now.

-

Finch had made it to the library, nervously. Being a rabbit meant he was more finicky, panicky, paranoid, and horny. He’d learned very well the phrase “Fucking like jack rabbits.” Even though he closed himself in his room before he did something stupid and woke up next to a weirdo. College was a carousal he didn’t want to ride again. So he busied himself with computers, buried himself in technology. Little did he know the Machine would be born.

Shaking his head at the thought, he greeted his Machine, his baby. It always calmed him down. He hummed in response as Reese gracefully, well defined. He held a coffee, and a sencha green tea in the other hand, his eyes were cold and sharp. Harold knew something was off, but didn’t mention it. Instead he thanked Reese for the tea, and stood in front of the cracked glass, tapping his shoulder as he crossed his arms.

Reese just stared at his hat, and let his nose inform him that… something on Finch smelled amazing, his inner wolf whined for a mate. So he kept his mouth shut, and just stared.

Something wasn’t right, their last number, Amber Renolds* had gone off the radar, totally. He felt nervous, the Machine couldn’t find her anywhere, not a trace. Reese stood beside him, acting normal, Finch tensed a bit, calming his inner rabbit. But failing.

He’d been attracted toward Mr. Reese for a long while now; he kept it secret-with dry, stiff tones. Tense shoulders, a bubble formed around them, walls built. Reese could always tear them down. Finch furrowed his brow as Reese pointed at an old building near the edge of the city, and explained.

“Here, she’s gotta be here.” He informed, nodding curtly. Finch swore he saw something move in John’s hair, he blamed it on the rabbit.

-

They found themselves standing on the side walk, Reese had driven them there, Harold barely remembered.  His inner rabbit wanted to mate, _now_. He felt lightheaded, but Reese didn’t seem to notice. Instead he was … sniffing around, eyes darting around the shady spots.

“We’re going to have to split up…” He growled, Finch stiffened.

“What? Why?” He demanded, he didn’t like being alone, out here. Reese swiveled his gaze toward the older man, eyes held such an intensity that Harold shut up and nodded as fast as he could manage. His neck screaming at him.

“Okay… that way seems safer, you take that way. Call if you need anything. We’ll meet up back here, okay?” Reese demanded, Finch tapped his ear in understanding. And watched as Reese trotted off into the darkness, he limped his way into the lighter side of the collapsing building. He delved into his own thoughts.

Reese was acting strange, and it was beginning to freak him out. Maybe he was allergic to pollen, but his file didn’t speak of it. He’s twitchy today, more so than usually. And he-

“Hands in the air!” A voice shouted from his left side, he turned sharply, his hip nearly giving out. But fear jump started his heart, the sight of a silver gun stopped it dead again. A man grabbed him from behind, twisting his shoulder, he grunted in pain and lashed out. Connected with the guys jaw, but his hands where roughly forced behind his back, and cuffed. The cool metal meeting his skin caused him to panic, the rabbit’s fight of flight instinct kicked in. He twisted around, and dug his teeth into the attacker’s wrist, pupils shrinking. His heart pounding.

If he couldn’t run, he’d do his best to fight, using his good leg to slam it into his attackers groin. He felt a barrel pressed to the back of his head, Amber’s voice floated through the air as the male crumbled to ground and shielded his genitals. Finch froze, teeth gritted, he mumbled something.

“I’d suggest that’s enough. Unless you want to die.” She spoke calmly, he sighed and relaxed his shoulders, he felt a smirk pass though pale lips. Mr. Reese was right on time.

“I’d get the fuck away from what’s mine, before I decapitate you.” Reese snarled, tense and gun drawn. He looked like he would rip her apart limb by limb if he got the chance. Amber turned around to face him quickly, but not fast enough to block Reese’s punch. She collapsed on her side, out cold, the gun skirting across the floor. The man on the floor was up in a flash, a knife in hand; Finch made a move and found himself with a good scratch across his left cheek. The blood that dripped down stood out against his pale skin like a horse in a field of crocodiles.

Reese flat out snarled, and did something unexpected; he let his ears flick up, the pins clattering to the floor. His fangs increased in both size and thickness, his tail burst out. _How dare he lay a hand on what rightfully belongs to me_! The inner wolf howled as he lunged over, snapping the guy’s wrist and knocking Finch aside. The knife hit the ground next to Harold’s hand, and a gurgling sound echoed. Finch’s eyes widened as blood dripped next to his thigh, and he tried to scramble back, the cuffs on his hands holding him back. His hip went numb, he hardly noticed when his hat slide off, Reese’s bloodied mouth and the man collapsing on the ground, dead, made everything stop.

Reese was huffing and puffing, eyes dilated and ears flicking, shorts bursts of growling would pass through his trembling, tanned frame. He looked toward Harold, and felt guilt, dread and shame wash over him. Finch just stared, his ears flicked up as he struggled again, writhing around on the ground and kicking.

‘ _Reese is a fucking wolf?!_ ’ His mind franticly tried to process that information, while everything else tried it’s best to escape. He felt scared, Reese was going to eat him, wolves eat rabbits, and he’s a dead man!

Wolf Reese whined, his ears lowering as he dropped to his knees and slumped his shoulders. Pathetically moping around Finch like a disobedient pet begging for forgiveness from his master. Finch noticed this and panted, stilling his movements as he glanced over at Reese, his face was so close; he looked so sorry and sad. His grey blue eyes pulled his own pale ones into them, Harold swallowed and looked away, his ears obscuring his face.

He could smell it, everywhere. The blood. He loved it, rabbits aren’t carnivores. But what his mother told him one day… _‘Harold, sweetie, you can’t do that again. Rabbits don’t like blood. We don’t eat mice. Okay?’_

_‘But mommy… why did daddy like blood?’_

_‘… What?... Daddy… Daddy liked blood…_ ’

He knew when he leant in, and sealed their lips together that he was committing himself to something that was going to kill him.

-

Finch struggled to hold back gasps, shivering under Reese’s smile as his hands teased his tail. He gripped shakily to the younger man’s jacket lapels, bucked teeth from his rabbit side worried his bottom lip, and he was blushing. Closing his eyes he tilted his head to the side, rabbit ears flicking around and trembling as Reese caught one between his fangs, giving it a gentle bite.

“Nh-Mr. Reese, n-not there.” He managed to whine out, pulling his head back and causing a long streak of Reese’s fang to race across his ear, Finch shivered in pleasure as his nerves where scraped. His ears were sometimes even more sensitive than his tail, but both were being stimulated by the same time. Reese’s fingers teased the base of his tail, pressing and sometimes even pulling against the white fur that sprouted out.  Finch was melting like butter on a piece of tanned toast, whom was Reese.

“Wow, sensitive?” Reese teased his own tail wagging as he let his hands roam. He finally was able to taste the man, but he was more than likely going to devour the setting placed before him slowly. He leaned over, forcing Finch all the way onto his back, licking his lips as the bed dipped below them. John kept one hand on Finch’s tail, leaving the man a trembling mess below him, while his other hand easily discarded the orange tie fitted around Harold’s black collar. He was wearing a darker ensemble than he usually has an orange tie and vest, black slacks and shirt, and a light grey over jacket. Reese was beginning to like darker colors on Finch; it highlighted his pale skin, and the color of his eyes.

Finch kept his eyes closed, but he could basically feel Reese’s smirk from boring down into him, he mumbled something and Reese hummed, his ears pricking forward. Finch eventually opened his eyes when he felt his tie flutter free, gulping as Reese pulled back both hands. He relaxed into the bed, his own hands tugging impatiently at Reese’s jacket.

“We go no further until you take off that shirt, Mr. Reese.” Harold informed, smirking a bit as he stared up at the ceiling. Reese hummed something and began to shrug out of his jacket, tearing off his shirt and sending the buttons on the floor and all over the bed. Harold was surprised, and showed it by leaning up and capturing Reese’s lips in his own. They melded together perfectly; Johns tongue peaked out and didn’t ask for entrance, it took its own free pass when his tanned hand gripped Harold’s hardening length. The recluse gasped and was met with Reese’s warm appendage, he sucked it greedily and leaned deeper into the kiss, Reese wrapping his arms around Harold’s well sized waist.

To him, and his wolf side, Finch was never fat, a bigger mate meant they could hunt, and did a damn fine job of it. Enough food on the bone to hunt, to mate and to feed their pups. He broke their lips apart, a thin strand of saliva splitting as it glistened with the setting sun. Reese let his right hand slip lower as he fondled the bunnies’ tail once more, Finch nodded in excitement and wiggled around on his heels.

“So needy, it’s adorable.” John growled next to Finch’s ears, roughly shoving him back down as he lay down over the elder, sniffing his neck. Harold smelled better than amazing up close, the scent was dripping out by his neck, and Reese pressed his nose against the pale neck, tail starting to wag again. In an act of dominance, he began nipping the flesh offered to him, leaving petals of bruising blossoming.

“Nhg, Mr.… J-John.” He favored instead the man’s real name, arching into the touches wantonly, in the back of his mind, he realized Reese was right, he is needy. His ears flicked around, then shivered and laid flat against his skull, the brown hair standing out against the white ears, and the cream covered sheets below them. His head sank into the pillow, his neck relaxing once more once it was relived of the pressure. John made quick work of his vest, the buttons sliding out and then his shirt, tossing them both over his shoulder. Finch watched with little distress as they landed on the dresser, and hung limply there. He then felt open and with concern covered up his scar, Reese growled at his hand and nudged it aside, sniffing at the wound. His tongue peaked out and he ran it across the semi-smooth flesh, gently nipping against the outer ridges. He was surprised when Finch moaned a bit, he was concealed and shy, but still a moan. Reese let his gaze drift up; watching as Finch quickly closed his blue eyes and bucked up, watched as a blush spread over those pale cheeks once more.

Reese raised a brow, and then licked his fangs. He loved the taste of Finch even more than the smell of the rabbit, so he decided to taste some more. Licking and kissing his way up Harold’s chest, and sniffing the hair there, he smirked when Finch whined and trembled. He needed to drive more reactions out of the man, so he licked his index and thumb finger and gently circled the colored nub. Harold gasped and opened his eyes right away, shivering and biting his lip.

“Come one now, Harold. That is hardly fair, you being so quite.” Reese purred, kissing the juncture of Harold’s neck as he began to pinch the nub, Finch drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes again. He teased the older man until Harold’s mind could no longer hide the moans slipping through his lips, his whole body quivered. Tail twitched and ears would rise, and then slowly fall down.

Reese devoured all the sounds, his tail swooshed in appreciation. He distracted Finch by delving into the man’s mouth again, silencing the moans and lowering his hands to quickly discard of Finch’s belt, tossing it on the floor, his own belt followed shortly after. Harold kept his hands pressed flat against Reese’s back, keeping him close as he let the wolf dominate the kiss, as well as everything else.

He bucked again when John made it a point to rake his fingers across his hips; the scar tingled in all the right ways. Finch gulped a bit when Reese unbuttoned his slacks, unzipped them and began to pull them down. Reveling the orange boxers underneath, Reese raised a brow.

“You always go _all_ matching, huh?” He teased, kneeling between Finches’ spread thighs to settle between them, and capturing his lips again as he ran his hand over the bulge in the rabbits boxers. The bunny yelped and shivered, tossing his head back and snapping their lips apart. Reese was thrilled with the reaction, so he yanked down Harold’s boxers the rest of the way. Before he went to grab Finch’s member, the man stopped him and rolled him over, his back now met with the soft blankets below. Reese gasped in the sudden change, watching as Finch seated himself on his knees, mindful of his hip. “Problem?” He inquired, lifting his head slightly.

“N-No… it’s just… I want you to feel good too.” Finch said, he sounded a bit different, shyer-like a high schooler’s first time, but confident. Reese immediately felt his length awaken to the challenge.

“Oh?” He kept his voice calm, as he rolled his hips a bit, Finch bit his lip and nodded franticly. The rabbit side kicking in. “And how do you expect to do that?” Reese finished in a suggestive tone, Finch got three shades redder. He slowly made his way onto his belly, between Reese’s thighs. Who stayed patient, shifting in approval when Finch began to shed him of the black slacks. Blushing as Finch pawed at his grey boxers like a confused puppy, glancing up at Reese, his ears perked up.

“C-Can I, John?” Harold asked, averting his gaze in favor of watching Reese nod franticly, and then he slowly let his hands free the caged length. It bobbed once free, Finch’s tail flicked in wonder; he looked a bit new to this.

“Are you- New to _this_?” Reese asked, reaching down to frame Harold’s jaw, the older man gulped. “Here, it’s okay, you don’t have-“

“I want to, John.” Finch declared, interrupting boldly, his gaze got sharp and intense. Reese drew a sharp breath, his tail flicking around, ears pinning back then rising. He watched with a hooded gaze as Finch experimented. Squeezing his length, blowing over the tip- it was torture. More like bloody teasing then experimenting, but soon Finch grew bold again. He gently gave Reese’s aching tip a good, wide lap, his rabbit side making his teeth more bucked, they stood out against the red tip and the pink tongue. Reese flat out moaned, it felt like bliss, the warm tongue against his cooler member. “Oh, my…” Finch murmured, blushing brightly again as he gave it another taste, seemingly like a fine wine. It was then that he noticed the odd band at the base of Reese’s dick, the muscularly organ thickening ever so slightly under his scrutiny.

“Christ… Harold…” Reese whined, his ears flicking once more as his eyes screwed shut. That was all the motivation Finch needed, pushing the odd anatomy aside, as he gently, teasingly, took Reese’s tip into his mouth. The wolf arching his back, but managed to hold his hips back. Finch seemed pleased with the results, as he licked around Reese’s slit with new vigor, his tail twitching happily at the taste. Within the next two minutes, nearly Reese’s whole length was swallowed, Finch was a fast learner, Reese was torn between the heat, and not wanting to chock the poor rabbit with his bucks.

Fortunately, the rabbit pulled off a bit for air, but kept his hands busy, pumping Reese’s now slick member a few times, before licking back at the slit, he raised his gaze slightly. Pale blue eyes glinted with lust; Reese couldn’t even form a coherent sentence before he spilt his load. Finch seemed taken aback, as he jerked back and spat it out, he wasn’t quite ready to swallow that yet. Some landed on his face, and as he stared up at Reese with wide eyes, the wolf demanded that Reese claim him now.

And do so he will.

Flipping their positions as best he could, with his pants only drawn to his thighs, he dived back into Finch’s mouth, not at all minding his own taste on the others tongue. Finch pressed fully into it, wrapping his arms around Reese’s tanner form, his shirt still hanging against his shoulders. Reese pulled back and breathed against Finch’s earlobe, as he gently nipped the pale lobe.

“Got any lube?” Reese questioned, they were at one of Harold’s safe houses after all. The bunny gulped and shock his head, blushing at the thought. Reese smirked a bit, today must be his lucky day. “Well, here.” He gently parted Finch’s knees a bit, and held them up with his own hands, mentioning toward Harold’s own. “Hold them, just like this. This may be a bit of a shock, but if you want me to stop, I promise I will.” He informed quickly, licking his fangs.

“Wh-Why?” Finch asked a bit nervously, he was breathless still, panting, and his tail twitched around. Reese gave him a small, comforting smile, and Harold found himself nodding, fingers digging into his own flesh as he spread himself before Reese. Who took a moment to appreciate the view, a small white tail hidden a bit, a hard on which the other man wore uncomfortably, and a nice, plump ass.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this, and large part of his mind told him Finch would to. So he gently began nipping his way down the left side of Finch’s inner thigh, stopping to blow a warm gush of air over the man’s member, the rabbit whined and bucked helplessly. Soon he reached his destination, sniffing around the tail as he lifted Finch a bit more onto his back, the rabbit complaining a bit with a whine of pain, his hip stiffened up.  Reese didn’t waste any time as he gave the puckered entrance a test lap.

“Oh!” Finch exclaimed, shivering all over, resting his bad leg over Reese’s shoulder, head lolling back. That felt amazing. His little white tail flicked all over and Reese decided to play the way a true wolf does. He reached one hand behind to cup Finch’s tail, gently massaging the fur and causing the owner to writhe and moan out little fragments of his name. Continuing his torture on the tail, he gently began to lick at Finch, using his other hand to press flatly against Finch’s hips to keep him still. His tongue flicked fast, or took wide laps slow, Finch was unraveling faster than he imagined, so eventually, he licked three of his fingers, getting them soaked before he gently swiveled them over Finch’s fluttering entrance. The rabbit jerked and moaned quietly- “ _Yes_ , John! Please!”

Happy to oblige, he gently began to push the first finger in, Finch tensing in drawing in a deep breath. And once it was fully up to knuckle, he gave the trembling man a chance to catch up as he moved his mouth down to his tail and blew over it. He felt Finch clench around his finger, moan and jerk his hips. Smirking, he mouthed the skin closest to the tail, all the while padding around inside the eager rabbit; soon he was able to take a second finger. He gladly complied to the rabbits pleas a while later, and bit at the tail, engulfing the furry appendage, as he twisted and scissor both fingers at the same time. Harold nearly screamed, and his chest’s rising and falling pattern increased tenfold. “Ah, there it is, huh?” Reese asked, moving his fingers again, Finch had the same reaction. He felt a wolfish grin slide over his face as he went back to work at the tail, in no time, Finch could take the third finger, clenching and gasping at every little movement John made. Soon he pulled off his assaults on both parts, the tail sopping, Finch’s opening well stretched. John languidly reached down to stroke his already hard cock again; all the little sounds Finch had been making was lovely indeed. His fingers catching against the growing knot, quickly slowing his jerks, a part of him wanted to _breed_ Harold.

“You ready?” The wolf growled as he braced both hands besides the rabbits ears, the bunny nodded and let his legs fall, but kept them bent. He used his hands in favor of pulling John closer, melding their lips together once more, Reese’s tail was wagging so fast. He lifted his hips, pressing deeper into the man below him, nearly suffocating him as he gently pushed himself in. Reese drew back to let the other gasp and whine, felt the skilled pale fingers dig and push against the toned muscle of his back and shoulders. He pricked his ears forward to listen to the rabbit, who was busy mumbling, and panting, mouth hanging open sometimes as head lolled back against the pillow. “What was that?” He pried gently, sucking another bruise against the pale neck, he just couldn’t taste enough.

“F-Feels funny…” Finch said a bit louder, but still in a held back whisper, his hands slipped a bit to grasp at the juncture between Reese’s bicep and elbow, the fingers still flexing against the taught, tan skin. “F-Full, I guess…” He mumbled again, squeezing his eyes shut as he clenched around Reese’s member, then relaxed. The wolf barely managed to bite back the moan, his lip nearly bleeding.

“Want me to st-” Reese went to ask, because he cared for Harold more than he did himself.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Harold groaned out, jerking his hips up in a silent plea to hurry it up. Reese didn’t hold back the growl as he lent down again and sank his fangs into Finch’s shoulder. The rabbit arched up and moaned again, chest picking up with the ragged pant. Reese slides himself in a bit more, then pulled out a bit, and dove deep back into the tight sheath that fitted his sword like a glove.

Within the first three, slow minutes, the two had picked up a good rhythm, growls and hiccupped moans filled the otherwise silent room.  Whenever Reese would move, Finch would rock with him, receiving the deepest, powerful thrusts Reese had to offer. Harold felt so overwhelmed, everything felt amazing. Reese’s possessive grip against his thighs and hips, the cock stimulating so many nerves, the bed rocking against his tail, Reese’s grunts and hot air washing over his long white ears. It all felt so right.

Growling again, Reese drove Finch from his thoughts as he began to pick up the pace, grunting with the effort, Harold would be glued to the bedroom tomorrow for sure. But none of that mattered now, Reese was close. And he was pretty sure Harold was as well, the man was jerking and writhing helplessly against every thrust, gasping again and arching his back when a few well-placed thrusts brushed his prostate. His knot was swelling quickly, Reese biting his lip as he made a split second decision, reaching forward to steady Finch.

Their bodies where slick with sweat, even though Reese was doing most of the heavy lifting. The wolf jackknifed, bending over to sink another kiss onto his new mate, as his thrusts went haywire and his tail began waging again. And in one, unwarned thrust, his knot popped inside. Harold yelped, convulsed around the odd intrusion and soon groaned as he felt the knot fill out completely. John’s thrusts where soon just turned into short jabs, not being able to pull their hips apart. Finch whimpered constantly now, every jerky movement brushing up against his prostate and triggering the animalistic urge.

He yanked his head back and flat out howled when he came, the sound echoing down the street, and all throughout the floor they occupied. Reese whole body slowly began to relax, and he dully realized that Finch had cum as well, but his release was muted by his outburst. Breathing out through his nose, the wolf sank back to his heels, barely aware that he was still wearing his shoes and pants, as was Finch. He gently began to pull out, only to stop as Finch whined again, looking down between them to find that his knot was stuffed fully inside. The wolf felt guilty suddenly, body shaking as he gently skated a caring touch up and down the rabbits quivering flanks.

“I’m sorry…” Reese whispered, dropping down to place a kiss to Harold’s lips again, the rabbit panting into his mouth and wiggling about. The movement made them both growl for different reasons, and with a surprised moan, Reese found himself cumming again. The knot kept the semen stuffed inside, true to pack nature, meant to breed, ensure the bloodline. The recluse tensed, and then slowly went limp against the mattress, eyes weary.

“What’s g-going on?” He slurred, still dizzy from orgasm, and tail flicking in worry. Reese really didn’t want to explain his whole knotting thing right now, but he wasn’t that mean to Finch. Spreading his knees a little wider apart, getting comfortable, he proceeded to wait out the bond.

“Uh, it’s called a…knot.” He could feel his cheeks burning as Harold spasmed below him again, the alpha wolf side sending another round of fluid inside, breeding him again. “It keeps my semen from coming out, it’s going to last awhile, Harold.” He mumbled, feeling more confident about it now, almost bragging.

Finch felt his throat tighten, swallowing down a simmering feeing of pleasure. “Feels good…” He confessed slightly, blushing when Reese rocked his hips, wrenching a mewl from his lips as it pulled against his knot. “Ah-” He was cut off, the wolf pressing a kiss to his lips and stilling.

“I’m glad it feels good.” He said after a while, suddenly spreading out and keeping Finch’s body curled up under him, blanketing over the smaller man. It was his wolfs instinct to protect, scent and claim his mate. For the remainder of the knot, which was roughly seven minutes, they wasted time teasing each other with the chaste kisses fluttered here and there.

When he was finally was able to pop the knot back out, it was a team effort, Finch trying to relax while Reese rocked back and forth, before pushing backwards steadily. The separation made them both gasp, Reese from missing pressure and Finch from un-fulfillment. The wolf watched as some gooey cum dribbled out of Finch’s over stuffed ass, licking his lips once before pushing aside the naughty thoughts and collapsed next to Finch’s well used presence.

 “Wow, Harold…” John mumbled, taking time to breath in the rabbit’s scent, to actually take time to familiarize himself fully with every tiny detail. It was hard to explain, Finch’s scent. It consisted of tea, books, the cleanness of a data board, and few other key things mixed in. It felt comforting, and John couldn’t get enough. The rabbit was sleepy, eyes dropping as he clung to his awakened side, but the waters of sleep threatened to float his little boat. So he lazily let John draw him closer, pressing closer as he fully rolled over onto his side and into Reese’s body. He felt detached, so unbelievably exhausted that he could care less about the mess on the sheets and wet trail dripping out of his entrance.

“Mhhm…” Was the rabbit could manage, the wolf grinned and kissed the side of his neck, tail wagging.  Reese watched as Finch slowly fell asleep, the older man looked peaceful, at ease. Reese eventually was able to fall into slumber, curled protectively around his new mate.

Happy now that his mate was fully claimed and his territory marked thoroughly.

A small, tiny voice in Reese’s head wondered- _Rabbits can’t breed a litter, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, took some old fav work and revamped it! kinda added some rushed knotting, but oh wells.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
